Spring
by Zwischenkraft
Summary: Spring has finally arrived in Arendelle. A lot of things happen in Elsa's head. Literally. Fluff One-shot. Elsanna.


It was the first official day of spring since The Great Thaw. At least, according to the calendar.

A certain strawberry blonde princess opened her eyes and jumped out of bed. She ran towards her window and opened it to inhale the fresh air and feel the warm sun on her skin. The wind blew gently, making her mess of a hair wave lightly. The temperature was neither too high nor too low, birds chirped, flowers blossomed…

This was officially Princess Anna's favorite season. And like any favorite thing, she wanted to enjoy it with her favorite person, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Anna only had to hope Elsa wasn't being swallowed by mountains and mountains and mountains of paperwork… and marriage proposals.

She could be free now… but maybe not later.

With this in mind, Anna hurried to the bathroom and put on fresh clothing. She finished her signature braids as she made her way towards Elsa's room. Her feet carried her as fast as they could without running. Pft why even bother knocking the door?

"Good morning!" The gigantic smile on her face transformed into a surprised and fascinated look when her eyes landed upon Elsa's bed… which was covered in flowers. She was snapped out of her stupor when the bathroom's door was opened, revealing a blushing Elsa with nothing more but a towel.

"A-ah, hello, Anna!" Elsa wore a nervous smile. Anna just thought a queen could do much better to conceal her feelings.

"Were you planning something for tonight, Elsa?" Anna teased, wiggling her eyebrows and glancing towards the flowery bed.

"Anna." The queen regained her composure.

"Sorry." Anna threw Elsa a sweet smile that broke her stern expression. "But why did you threw flowers into your bed? Wanted to wake up with nice smelling breath for once?" A glare was all she earned as a response. "Sorry… again. Wait, what's that thing on your hair?"

"What?! Where?!" Elsa began to panic, trying to locate the thing Anna was talking about with both hands. When she found the silky texture of flower petals she giggled nervously. "It… must have gotten stuck in there without me noticing. Now, Anna, go to the dining room for breakfast. I'll be there shortly."

"O-" Elsa slammed her bathroom door shut. "...kay." Anna stared at it for a few seconds, shrugged and left the room.

There was definitely something going on with Elsa. It was just so obvious. The nervous giggles, the flowery bed…

The flowery bed…

Was she having second thoughts?

The question was, what kind of second thoughts?

Anna tried to make up her mind as she absentmindedly walked through the halls. Her train of thought came crashing when she also crashed against something. A pair of doors. Anna rolled her eyes and opened the door. The scent of freshly cooked breakfast that invaded Anna's nostrils made her mouth water and her troubling thoughts melt away.

Temporally, at least.

When Elsa joined her, Anna couldn't help but feel distant with her. She felt angry, she knew she shouldn't be, but she was. Why was Elsa hiding secrets _again_? Their relationship was stronger than ever, nobody could get in their way… or could they?

"Anna?" Elsa tried to reach out to caress Anna's cheek, but the princess found herself backing away unintentionally. The ice queen seemed to have gotten the message, and with hurt eyes went back to eating in silence. The princess knew it was proper to apologize for such irrational behavior.

"Elsa." She began, but instead of an apology… "C-can… can I come with you?"

"Hm?" Elsa looked up from her plate with an eyebrow up.

"Your queenly duties! Y'know, listening to boring people talking about boring things and… other… boring duties." Tried to explain Anna with exaggerated hand movements.

"Of course, Anna, you are always welcome. But… if they're so _boring_, why would you even think of coming? This is so unlike you." Elsa placed the back of her hand on Anna's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"Elsa!" Anna giggled sweetly, taking the queen's hand in hers and placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Alright. We will begin shortly. Just don't tell me I didn't warn you." Elsa smiled warmly at Anna and leaned to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be in my room if you need me. Just knock fir-"

"Can I come with you?"

"No! I… uh… need to take care of some things. Private… woman things." The flustered queen tried to explain as she got up from her seat and tried to escape as discreetly as possible.

"We're both women, Elsa." Anna retorted with her arms crossed. A blush suddenly spread across their faces in realization and the tension in the air disappeared as fast as it came.

"Th-they're still private. Now, please excuse me." There she went again. Secrets, secrets and more secrets.

So much for trust being important in a relationship.

It wasn't long before Anna found herself in a magnificent… yet boring throne room, sitting beside her wonderful and gorgeous and super smart… but boring favorite person, Elsa, listening to convincing… yet boring requests…

So boring.

"We were thinking to open com… pfft…" The man whose name and function Anna couldn't remember tried no stifle his laughter. "…open comer…" The few giggles that he let escape became roaring laughter. Anna, who was very shocked, noticed his gaze was fixed on a spot somewhere near Elsa's head.

"Sir, what are you…"

"Elsa, why do you have a flower on your hair?"

"Huh?!" Elsa began to touch her head again.

"Here, let me get it for you." Anna stood up and grabbed the flower's petal gently, hoping to get rid of the offending plant. However, the petal was ripped from the flower's center instead.

Now this was interesting.

"No! Anna!"

"Stay still!" The princess seemed oblivious to the laughter of the nobles around them as she studied the flower… She actually found a stem attached to Elsa's…

Another flower popped from the queen's head.

* * *

"So this happens _every _spring?" Anna, who sat on Elsa's bed, asked between giggles as she watched the amusing scene of said queen trying to get out flowers from her hair in front of the vanity. Elsa hummed in affirmation. "How come I never saw you like this?"

"Remember that hat I always wore? The green one with the ridiculous red ribbons?"

"You wore it because of the…" More laughter invaded her, making her poor stomach and cheeks hurt more.

Elsa left the scissors on the vanity and turned around abruptly. She lifted Anna's chin with her pale fingers and caught her lips in hers.

"Now, don't make me have second thoughts about _actually _doing something with you tonight." Elsa said in a suggestive tone.

"That's a bit unexpected…" Anna answered with flustered cheeks and a nervous smile. "But… I'd rather wait 'till summer, when flowers don't grow out from your hair." They both chuckled and laid side by side next to each other.

"Then so shall be it." Elsa caressed her princess' cheeks with the back of her fingers. Her tender smile became a knowing smirk when Anna began giggling again. "Another one?" Anna nodded. "Let's leave it there for now."

"Should we get the hat again?"

"Would you like to buy a… more convenient and attractive one with me tomorrow?"

"Only if it's a date!"

"It's a date."

The Ice Queen kissed the tip of her Princess' nose tenderly. The latter used the opportunity to catch Elsa in a hug. As they cuddled, the queen trying to put aside her queenly duties for a few moments, Anna thought about how much she wanted to keep uncovering each and every one of her love's secrets. If they were Elsa's, they had to be pleasant, no?

Spring was officially Anna's favorite season, and she had spent it with the person she loved the most: Elsa.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_

_I kinda forgot to mention this was a one-shot challenge from a Pocket Princesses image... Hee, hee._


End file.
